<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shot through the -- FUCK! by oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070472">Shot through the -- FUCK!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol/pseuds/oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol'>oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satisfied and its many requested spin-offs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAAAA, WRITE MY NEXT FIC, help im running out of things to procrastinate my next fic with, i dont know, in a few days ill probably have to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol/pseuds/oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a batkid means doing stupid things, it’s practically a given. So, really, Jason shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was that Marinette was running towards a guy with a gun, completely unarmed.</p><p>
  <s>Spoilers for up to Chapter 21 of Satisfied, someone on tumblr requested Jason's POV of when Marinette got shot</s>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satisfied and its many requested spin-offs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shot through the -- FUCK!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried the door and cursed quietly when he came to realize that it was locked.</p><p>Even when he had been on the streets, he’d never learned to pick house locks. It had always been the line he wouldn’t cross. If he started breaking and entering, then what wouldn’t he do?</p><p>Fine, he thought.</p><p>He took a running start and threw himself at the window. But, instead of being nice and breaking like it was supposed to, it held still. Jason fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and stayed there, glaring at the window as he tried to think of what to do…</p><p>Well, he had no clue. Time to ask for ideas.</p><p>He pressed a hand to his ear.</p><p>“Gothamites are the fucking <em>worst</em>...”</p><p>~</p><p>About twenty minutes later he heard a familiar laugh.</p><p>He glanced up to see Ladybug standing over him, hands on her hips.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Yo,” he said.</p><p>He pushed himself to his feet and they walked to the door together.</p><p>As promised, she picked the lock in no time flat. He probably would have been more concerned about it if he wasn’t already so concerned with the scuffling sound he’d heard from inside.</p><p>Ladybug didn’t seem to notice it, her face still set in a wide grin as she bowed deeply. “After you.”</p><p>He forced a grin and pulled a gun from its holster. She sobered almost instantly, taking out her pistol.</p><p>They raised their guns and slipped through the house.</p><p>At one point they found a family tied up in the living room. He looked at Ladybug. She was more approachable, she’d be better with the clearly panicking people. She must have known this, too, because she brought a comforting smile to her face and untied them. Her voice was gentle when she spoke, like she was scared that if she was too loud they would break: “You should all get out of here.”</p><p>Despite her efforts, the mother didn’t seem at all consoled. She gripped Ladybug’s arm tightly. “My wife is still here! You have to help her!”</p><p>“Of course. We’ll do our best. You need to get your kids outside, ma’am.”</p><p>The woman looked reluctant, but then her eyes found her kids and she took them both by the hands and led them out.</p><p>Marinette waved until the door shut behind them, then her smile slipped off her face.</p><p>He gave her a raised eyebrow, a ‘you ready?’, and they raised their guns in unison.</p><p>They opened the doors as a pair, guns at the out. They’d force them open quickly and lean in, eyes searching for any sign of movement, and then continue on. Eventually, though, they were running out of doors, and they came upon the last one: the one that led to the basement.</p><p>They bore identically grim expressions as she pushed the door open. Light filtered down the old, rickety stairs enough for them to gauge how big the drops between each step were, but it wasn’t nearly enough to see the rest of the basement. He tightened his grip on his gun. Should they wait until their eyes adjusted to the lack of light before fully entering the --?</p><p>Fuck. Ladybug was already walking down.</p><p>He hurried after her. Their fingernails scraped against the old stone walls as they searched for a lightswitch.</p><p>They’d only gotten a few steps before a gunshot rang out, splintering the railing between the two of them.</p><p>The vigilantes whipped around, guns pointed into the darkness at random. Their eyes strained to see even the outline of the perpetrator.</p><p>Wait, that wasn’t just one person.</p><p>The man was using the homeowner as a shield.</p><p>“Drop your weapons!” Screamed the criminal, his voice high. He was scared, then. This would have been great for them if he wasn’t currently holding someone hostage or pointing a gun at them.</p><p>Jason flipped the safety on and Ladybug followed suit. They both knew that they couldn’t get a shot off on the guy without risking the civilian’s life. They dropped their pretty much useless weapons over the side.</p><p>He rested his hands behind his head, his fingers tangling in his hair, and he tried to think of what to do.</p><p>The main problem was that the man was clearly a good shot, he’d perfectly hit the railing between them and he held his revolver with practiced ease.</p><p>On the other hand, the criminal was in a panic and clearly desperate. Maybe they could leverage that, claim that they had backup on the way. He might agree to let go of his hostage if they agreed to go easy on him, or maybe they could bargain for a lighter sentence --.</p><p>His brain screeched to a halt when Ladybug hopped the railing.</p><p>His mouth fell open… only to snap closed again when a bullet nailed the wall where her head had been just seconds before.</p><p>When Ladybug hit the ground, she went for her pistol. Jason watched on in horror as a shot hit her shoulder…</p><p>And then found himself able to breathe again when the bullet clattered to the floor. Right. Dick had mentioned that Ladybug was pretty much invincible in her costume, it was all going to be fine --.</p><p>But then a shot hit her square in the chest. And she wheezed. Blood flew from her mouth.</p><p>Wait, so she wasn’t completely invulnerable?</p><p>It didn’t matter. She was definitely in pain.</p><p>“LADYBUG, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU --?”</p><p>The criminal was turning their gun on him, but Ladybug burst forward and he brought his gun back to the nearest threat. He shot her in the leg.</p><p>Jason’s hands went to cover his mouth. What could he do? Oh god, oh <em>god </em>--.</p><p>And then Ladybug hobbled a bit forward and the criminal shot her in the stomach. Her hands flew to the spot on instinct and she turned to her horrified teammate.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>She brought a hand up to wave him along and finally caught sight of the blood coating her hands. Her eyes widened and she looked down at herself, at the maroon staining her spandex. She wobbled uncertainly on her feet, her eyes fluttering closed, and then collapsed.</p><p>The dull thud of her body hitting the ground was what fully pulled him from his shock.</p><p>He hopped the railing and grabbed his gun from the floor, pointing it at the criminal. Tears threatened to blur his vision, but he didn’t care. He could make the shot anyway.</p><p>The man held the hostage closer to himself. Whatever. He couldn’t let him get away with making his friend look like that; making her breathing come out in ragged gasps, making her bleed out over the floor --.</p><p>But then again… she was bleeding out on the floor. He didn’t know much about biology, but he was pretty sure that getting someone else’s blood in your wounds couldn’t be good.</p><p>Jason grit his teeth tightly and surged forward, settling for hitting the man with the hilt of his gun. The civilian gave a scream of surprise as the criminal crumpled behind her. He barely paid her any mind.</p><p>Every part of him was screaming that he needed to tend to his friend, but he couldn’t quite yet. He reached into his belt and cuffed the man to the stairwell.</p><p>If he got away... if he got away <em>unpunished</em>…</p><p>He grit his teeth. He couldn’t think about that.</p><p>Jason ran to Ladybug’s side. She looked so tiny like that, curled in a tight ball with her hands pressing against her side. He moved her as gently as he could. He needed to see her wound…</p><p>But, god, did he not want to.</p><p>She was losing blood, and a lot of it. His hands went to his utility belt and then he was reminded of the fact that he’d stopped taking bandages a long time ago. He cursed his past self out mentally and shrugged off his leather jacket. It wasn’t great, but it was something.</p><p>She flinched awake when he pulled tight. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and then cracked a tiny smile.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING FOR?! YOU’RE BLEEDING OUT, 'BUG! BECAUSE YOU RAN AT A GUY WITH A GUN! GOD, WHY CAN’T I GET A SINGLE SMART SIBLING?!”</p><p>Wait a minute! Siblings!</p><p>He made sure she was bound as well as he could manage, then pressed a bloodied hand to his comm.</p><p>“Hey, guys, problem. The perp is cuffed at the bottom of the stairs --.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing.”</p><p>“Well then shut the fuck up so I can tell you the bad thing! Ladybug got shot! And she’s bleeding! I’m taking her to the medbay. Someone call the police on the perp! I’m busy!”</p><p>He ignored his family’s yells of ‘WHAT?!’ and ‘HOW?!’ as he carefully scooped his friend into his arms.</p><p>His eyes found the hostage they’d saved. “Please, I know it’s been a hard night for you, but you need to stay here and watch this guy until the police come. Her gun is over there --” he jerked his head towards it “-- thank you, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>And then he set off towards Wayne Manor, trying his hardest not to jostle her too much.</p><p>She buried her face in his shoulder and he could feel tears wet his suit.</p><p>He tried to think on the positive side. If she was crying, then she was definitely alive…</p><p>She was okay...</p><p>Please, please, <em>please</em> be okay...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>